thisisenglandpediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Acer4666
Hey man yeah that would be great! Oh I hope you don't mind, I left you a message on your page asking if I could copy some stuff and if we could work together, because you're obviously a very knowledgable guy! Would love to make a wiki with you! Not sure what to do, do we keep this name or change it or whatever. If I do move this to another url, it'll take a lot of time! (templates and categories and stuff!) Sorry for copying I just assumed it was okay and I shoudn't have. I'm so sorry if I've annoyed you. I'll obviously make you an admin if you work with me! I've linked this wiki with the other Channel 4 wiki's I made, like Misfits, Inbetweeners, Skins, Shameless etc, and all the other admins on those wiki's are organising help for this one! Sorry you didn't get my message too! Merry Christmas and I look forward to working with you soon! :-) Here's the Misfits Wiki that I've made and I put an advert for this wiki at the bottom of that page, and I also added the advert to other Channel 4 wiki's main pages that I've made. I would really love to work with you and I hope I haven't put you off for copying your work. I was an idiot! I'm really sorry. Hope to hear from you soon! Oh and I only made this wiki shortly after the last episode of '88 so I haven't had it long! If I had found your's first I would have started on there but since I had done so much work on mine already, I thought I'd copy some stuff over (which was brilliantly written by the way!) Sounds brilliant mate! Oh no worries I'm thrilled to have you helping out! Thank you very much! :-) Hey I've made you admin, keep up the good work! Hello Thanks for adding an image to the Stephen Graham page. You guys have done a fine job starting this wiki off. I wonder if you have heard back from wikia about amalgamating the two wikis?Opark 77 01:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Haven't contacted them about it yet. Have you seen any of Shane Meadows's other work? What would you think about incorporating info about his other films onto this wiki? There's a lot of crossover with actors etc.--Acer4666 (talk) 01:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, hadn't read your message before posting. Thanks for letting me know about Template: Infobox Actor. I've added a couple of fields to that one as you suggested. If you get a chance please delete my unnecessary Template: Infobox actor. I have seen A Room For Romeo Brass, Somers Town and Le Donk and Scor Say Zee. I am ashamed to have not yet got hold of Dead Mans Shoes. I think that a page on each would be sensible and we could be more detailed if a Shane Meadows wiki doesn't already exist.--Opark 77 01:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah think we were talking both at the same time! New fields are awesome :) :::A shane meadows wiki doesn't exist, though I have always wanted to make one. Do you think there needs to be separate shane meadows and this is england wikis? To me it seems like it would just duplicate content--Acer4666 (talk) 01:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree we don't need both but I was thinking it needs a different name. On reflection it probably doesn't as long as we state our intention on the main page.--Opark 77 17:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC)